Rob Menra
Names, Titles, and Affiliations Rob Menra of Towergate of South Hall, later named from the House of the Lion, a tincane, a studier of the effects of the board on emotion, later changes his name to Robert Francis Highin and dropping his last name once entering the Pride, named originally by an older child as a name they once heard, called ‘Robby’ as a kid, never held any other nicknames and certainly no war names. The name means ‘a tree without leaves’. Never liked his name, but doesn’t care. Appearance, Nationality, and Traits Human male, three quarters Al’terrian, a quarter Septavian, bright hazel eyes, long blonde lashes, straight thin nose of no remark, slightly darker blonde bushy eyebrows, high defined and slightly rosy cheeks, thin expressive pink lips, straight near white teeth, undefined slightly angled soft jaw line, straight medium hairline, slightly larger ears which he pierces in two different styles: multiple industrials at different angles and a spiked guard, short uneven blonde hair that gets ragged by the third book, pale white pink skin without freckles or marks, brands double peaks into his wrist (Laura’s ears) to remember her, built tall and lanky, still hasn’t grown into his body by the first book, more leg to him, a little on the thin side, not really much of a muscled guy ever, it acceptable but not ideal health, has heightened sense of sight naturally as well as supernaturally, not easy to bruise which is why he can take a fairly vicious beating before showing it, not considered good looking until he matures into the Pride, which he is handsome but grieving looking, typically a clean person, has a lion’s tail he keeps hidden most of his life, has very good balance despite all things, not the greatest stamina, walks quickly, slightly awkwardly with medium steps that venture a little sideways, not confident at all in his body, never had a clothing preference, once in the Pride wears simple and straight things that are a little Septavian although he doesn’t know his heritage. He thins later in the books and is remarked upon for his clothes hanging more than fitting his frame. Language, Accent, and Voice Speaks only common with the usual accent, bits and pieces of Al’terran when he works in the Pride and picks up a slight but not drastic accent, has a mid tenor voice and speaks quickly, every so often with a stutter, uses all the slang he can but never curses, tries to be awkwardly polite Personality He begins the story barely 15 and dies barely 19 in his mental prime, always liked the color bronze and later blue because of Laura’s eyes, was interested in chess but didn’t have much time for other interests throughout his life, toys with making jewellery in his off time since he seems to be good at it but it’s not for a particular reason, buys expensive things with blue stones in them and takes them to dedicate religiously praying he will meet her in his next life. He has a fear of loneliness and lack of fulfillment, so he is low in self esteem and needs to be affirmed often and given attention, positive or negative, must enjoys faking himself being around other people and thinking, prefers lightly tossed veggies in an oil sauce, doesn’t really enjoy meat, would enjoy smoking chives if given the opportunity, hates people who think death is an ending, doesn’t fight because he never could as a kid and so only knows basic staff wielding By nature a talker, trying to teach himself to listen as he does later on, faces the conflict of needing attention vs. not, very disorganized, he buries the secret of going to a Dance once post-Laura, has ever divided lyrics regarded love/sex/bonded, extroverted usually, feeler, lives out the bizarre contradiction of being dumb but in the Pride, incredibly selfless and sacrifices everything for anyone else, has a sense of humour that laughs at anything, his deepest wish is to see Laura again in any means possible, a lot of things embarrass him, prejudiced by anyone of slightly hefty build (including Tobias), never a leader and very content to follow an authority figure as he’s taught to, not a great speaker but speaks purely from his heart, cannot delegate or even organize himself, seen as raw and pure emotionally, has a lot of patience he’s practised, has a short and not very effective temper, doesn’t actually hate the Pride, considered low social status even though he’s technically Pride, always had to bow to authority always, makes heart decisions, has a good long term memory, not confident at all, not very effective communicating a lot of the time, needs companionship he doesn’t often get, hates mention of death, deals with fear by physically shaking and talking a good deal, runs on the immature side, more trustworthy than not, not generally respected too much, default mood used to be eager but becomes grieving, has only passable self control, always tries to live up to other’s expectations, eager to prove himself. Love languages: Words, touch, time, favours, gifts. History Not given enough attention in his younger years, inconsistent parenting from the care places so he cried and clung a lot (not as need as you’d think, but needed attention he didn’t receive), eventually grew to believe he wasn’t worthy of love but clung to any scrap of it he received. Lots of loneliness, doubts, and few friends in childhood - less mature than the rest. As a result, love is an emotional obsessions where he wants intense closeness he never experiences in earlier life (Laura), displaying extremes (attraction or confused jealousy), chronically insufficiently loved, rejected, and abandoned. He considers the escapees as his closest friends because they never emotionally abandon him (different than physical abandonment), discloses too much too fast, wants approval. An average sort of student but tried really hard which makes up for lack of more natural talent When Rob tries to go back for his kids, Timethy stops him and changes the reality of his board (canon?). When the Escapees reconvene to return to 28, it is Timethy that returns to Rob who has been scucessful (house, political standing, power) but is depserately sad and lonely and still not over Laura - though he recognises he is no warrior, he is persauded by Timethy to return with the rest. Timethy somehow gets him armour. Motivation Relationships Born the fifth month of 15, 891 AT in Towergate, a district in the south of the Triangle, from an Al’terrian mother, a secretary and scribe in a Privileged financial office and of a half-Septavian, half Al’terrian father, a tall sailing cloth merchant. They were bonded and lived apart for their careers, but came together happily. For this reason, Rob has two other full siblings. Although not familiar with each other, their mother kept an eye on all of them. His parents live on the water front, a good deal more south than Towergate. (Parents: Simon and Demcara, Siblings (All female): Josie, Hope, Eka. Paternal grandparents: Fire flickering on a clear spring night and Stafnie, Material grandparents: Sheldon and Mirium) As a childhood, his life was characterized by bullies and people not giving him attention. He was not successful in school and considered a bit of a failure as he was never good at the games, the bullying definitely affected his character, though he looked up to them (Saber, Tiger, and Trevor) as somewhat role models as they were strong. He has always been of low class and even as Pride, always feels low class. Life at the factories profoundly influenced him, and most of all his encounter with Laura. He goes to the Dance once while in the Pride, but he can only think of Laura and leaves. Regrets a lot about things he never did or said to Laura. He never has a best friend but is glad for Tim’s brief friendship. For a time of his first tier education, he ran with the ‘red banner’, a play group where he was the lowest contributor, liked girls but was always too shy and timid to approach them and usually put down for it, his key enemy in life is himself. He has never been good enough for anyone or anything at all. He makes friends after Laura’s death, but that is what marks him and he never truly has a good and decent life. When he returns to Tantus, he does find a woman who is (by his description) perfect, but just doesn't connect with her despite how she tried before he left to the factories. Her name is Mara, an islander, a lawyer, blue eyed. Education and Vocation As a child, he worked taking care of kids (Spine, Mercy, Stonestone, Jally), especially super young kids that really fed off his naivity, enthusiasm, and sense of keen energy. He's very passionate about these kids - he had 15 kids when each of ten people had a nest, since he practically raised so many of them. About 3 kids would rotate in and out each summer. He gets really good at cradling a child in his arm while yelling fo rthose in the street. The Factories are worse, but unexpected to Rob. Upon his return, he hides in the lower ranks of the Privileged - like the administrative ranks. Implied he actually accomplishes quite a lot after the kidnapping and knows a lot about the Nulvey. He even owned a hourse When he finds out the other escapees are going back, he clicks and is very insistent 'I gotta go back!', freaking out that he needs to rescue them. He pours all his energy into this after, distracting himself from the death of Laura - masochist? messiah complex? martyr? Very possessive about his kids. Rob was educated at South Hall where he was an average student who never really remembered much of his schooling after first tier, liked playing chess in school time, not necessarily keen, didn’t really enjoy school, surprisingly literate, a little right brained, never took second tier education but worked at his childhood job instead of second tier. Dance Danced and was yet lonely. Location Actually from Leps. Spent his childhood around and in Towergate, though he wandered through the other districts in the area, spent his childhood job several districts east. Knows part of the south fairly intricately, doesn’t like other places, was terrified upon waking up and discovering he was in the factories. He likes the Pride when he lives there because of the familiarity. It gives him comfort. Political Views Spirituality Is not religious, or even knows about religion, until his return to Tantus and joins the Pride. Unlike the rest of the Pride which has an atheist set of view points, Rob finds solace in religion and prayer after the loss of Laura. He is very sombre about religion and holds to the belief that he’ll come back in another life and meet her again. Notable Possessions Timethy fits armour fo him before the last battle. Board Magic has the Power of Sight, which manifests as powerful vision and seeing things of past, present, and future. Most of his visions are things of the future. He uses it to recall Laura, to search her past, and to look for her in the future. He learns of the magic of the Pride more thoroughly than most others though he is tincane, understands how it is dependent on the Powers and vice versa. He would have learnt it, but didn’t have the talent for it. Flavour Category:The Escapees